


Home

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on some Tumblr posts (links below)</p><p>When Erik finds a baby left on his doorstep, he doesn't know what to do. In fact, he only knows one person who would know. And he's not going back there. Not yet. He can't.<br/>Except...<br/>He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasheenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasheenka/gifts), [Cakeis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeis/gifts).



> http://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/81782349241

_What.. What the hell?_

Erik stared down at the front steps. A kid. Jesus Christ, a baby, left on  _his_ doorstep? 

Emma was stood guard should anybody happen to pass by, ready to block them from seeing him. Azazel was agreed as the one to go to the door if somebody knocked, so that he could deal with them. They had never had to put it into practise until now.

The mother of the child had clearly been a mutant- Azazel had been there within a second of the buzzer going. Raven was checking the CCTV to find the woman.

Erik knew she'd be long gone.

But Jesus, a  _kid! Here!_ How were they expected to take care of a child? This was the worst place that woman could have left her baby. Didn't people leave them on church steps and outside orphanages if they didn't want them, wasn't that how it always seemed to go in stories? 

This wasn't a story though, that much was pretty damn obvious. And so Erik nodded to Angel, who bent down and lifted up the child, and he held the door open for her to carry it inside.

This child had no idea what it was in for.

 

It was a boy. There was a note left in the folds of his blanket, but it was a simple one.

 

_Dear recipient,_

_I apologise, for I do not know you, but I cannot raise him. Please help me. He is... A Different One. Please do not harm him! I noted that you seemed to have Different Ones living in this household. I though maybe you would understand. Please, see that he is happy. That is all I ask. Happy and safe. I could not give him that and I know it is selfish, but I pray that you can._

_He doesn't have a name. He is born into the Jewish faith but I don't demand that he follows it. Religion never got our people anywhere. Raise him as you wish. Thank you._

 

“And what the hell am I supposed to do with that?” Erik demanded.

“Erik-” Raven interrupted.

“No. I don't know how to raise a baby, or how to 'harness his powers' or whatever- I'm not Charles!” Erik had sounded angry at first, but his voice softened over the last two syllables. That name was sacred to him these days and, however angry he was at this baby's mother, he wasn't going to say it angrily. He scarcely gave himself permission to let the name pass his lips at all.

“Actually, I was going to suggest that we let Charles help..” Raven said quietly.

“What?” Erik's head snapped up, fascinated by whatever idea the young mutant had formed. As Charles' sister, Raven knew him better than even Erik, but surely she was wrong here- Erik was so certain that Charles would reject any contact he tried to make, even for the good of this boy.

“Well, the school is for older children, but I'm sure he would gladly take the boy in. He always wanted a family, Erik, you know that. I have a feeling he'd want this boy not as a student but as a son,” Raven said firmly. “He wanted a family with _you,_ you know that. Of course, that wasn't possible, you'd have adopted anyway, and this boy will kinda have a link to you, so- Erik?”

Erik couldn't help himself. Raven hadn't meant to be cruel, but she had just re-opened all the old wounds Erik had sealed closed in the last month and now he was bleeding out. Tears fell down his face uncontrollably, but he managed to choke out a sentence anyway.

“Okay, we go tomorrow.”

 

_What if Charles rejects me- I mean, what if he sends me back with the child._

_The child. Got to think about the child._

He frowned as he stood in front of the gates. They were chained shut. It would be easy enough to rip them open. But... This was Charles' property, he couldn't damage it!

The child was strapped to his chest- he looked ridiculous, he knew. But it would have been stupid to carry the boy in his basket the whole way, even if the had travelled the fast way courtesy of Azazel.

He sighed and began shimmying up the gate as best he could, one arm around the baby's head for protection. He swung himself over and let go of the gate, landing on the ground with a thud but staying on his feet somehow (later, he would say it was pure will to keep the baby safe that kept him upright).

There was no real plan here, if he was honest. Walk up and knock on the door and hope he could get the words out fast enough to stop that door from being slammed in his face again.

Well, that was the plan.

 

“Get the hell away, Lehnsherr,” Alex growled.

“Alex, listen to me, this is important-”

“Let him in.”

“What?”

“Let Erik in. He and I need to talk. We'll have some privacy, please, Alex, there's a good chap,” Charles said. His words sounded just the way they usually would...

But then Erik looked up. Saw his face, his body, all of him. He looked damaged and broken and hurt and so weak, in his wheelchair smiling sadly up at him. And then Erik realised there were no children, not anywhere. He hadn't opened the school.

Charles chose that moment to read Erik's mind.

“Didn't seem worth it without you here by my side.”

“I'm here now.”

“Are you staying?”

“I-”

“I want you to come home, Erik.”

“Maybe.”

 

“What shall we call him, Charles?” Erik asked, frowning down at the boy in the crib. It was Charles' old one, from when he was the boy's age.

They were both staring at the child, sat almost unbearable close. All Erik had to do was reach out and take Charles' hand and promise to never let it go, to let actions speak in the silence and then to break it and say he'd stay for good and this baby would be their son.

“How about..” then Charles broke off, bit his lip and shook his head. “No. No, that doesn't work.”

“What about Pietro?” Erik asks gently. “Pietro.. Francis?”

“Yes. Yes, I like that. Francis, are you sure?” Charles asked, and Erik didn't need telepathy to know Charles was thinking _Charles_ Francis _Xavier._ Erik simple nodded in response.

“Pietro Francis Xavier-Lehnsherr,” he said, smiling at the surprise on Charles' face. “I want to come home, Charles.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cakeis.tumblr.com/post/80844880173/goodnight-darling

    Charles smiled at the sleeping pair before him. It had been a year since Erik had turned up with the baby and come home for good. Since they would never for sure know the baby's exact date of birth, they had decreed it Pietro's birthday, and so the little boy had turned a year old that day.

He had been teaching, of course, but the wonderful thing about running a boarding school, especially one like this, was that after lessons were over, the students were part of the family. Pietro had received goodness knows how many gifts from the children, and Charles was sure there had been at least 50 cupcakes and three larger cakes re-distributed amongst the students.

He smirked slightly, suppressing a laugh so as not to wake the pair. It was only seven o'clock, but clearly Erik was just as tired as Pietro. Charles was pretty sure he had fallen asleep even before the baby had.

 

The year had been so wonderful. For the school. For Charles' confidence. For his happiness, his well-being. He couldn't imagine a time without either Erik or Pietro by his side.

A month after Erik had brought Pietro to him and come back home, he and Hank had worked together making small changes to Cerebro and making it wheelchair-friendly. Then, he'd spent a lot of his time there, searching. For students.

There had been hundreds. He hadn't been able to help them all, not right away, so he'd searched for the most vulnerable, the most scared or the most in danger.

At first, the routine had been difficult- he was away often, of course, visiting the children in their homes and recruiting them. And so they'd got Hank to babysit, some days, and they'd gone together- two certainly seemed to make a bigger impression on the parents, anyway.

 

Six months ago, they got married.

It hadn't been a big wedding, just the staff from the school and the few childhood friends they had.

And Raven, too.

Charles had been delighted when Erik had asked him to contact her. She hadn't been mentioned since Erik had come back. They'd talked about how Erik had left them behind, what had happened, that sort of thing. Erik had even told Charles when Emma tried to re-recruit him. Twice. But Charles' sister had been a sensitive topic until the plans had begun.

Since the wedding (which had been beautiful), the family's relationship with Raven had been... Awkward. But they made it work, and if they only saw her once every two months well, that was okay. What mattered was that they saw her, and she had a relationship with them and with Pietro.

He loved her.

 

Pietro sighed in his sleep, bringing Charles back to the present day. He chuckled slightly and ran his fingers oh-so-gently through his son's hair.

He knew who the boys mother was, of course. Hank had found out for him. He didn't really need to know, of course. But he felt the need to keep an eye on her, check that she was alright. She was quite a successful woman, really.

He had spoken to her, just once. Her name was Magda. She didn't want Pietro to visit and she didn't plan on children. She'd had a bad experience when she was a child and couldn't control her actions and it had almost gotten her killed. She had no idea how to teach another mutant to control itself. Charles had told her he understood and that he knew how to teach Pietro. He'd thanked her for giving him and Erik this chance.

He smiled again at the boy. Pietro was able to go very, very fast. Charles had no doubt that he would be a handful when he was older- it was likely he would be able to move quickly enough that he appeared to just, all of a sudden, _be_ somewhere else.

For now though, his power seldom showed- only appearing in times when he was extremely happy, and even then only on occasion.

Charles smiled and turned his gaze to his husband. He pressed his lips to the man's hair, lingering for a moment as he lifted his hand and placed two fingers gently against his temple, sending his husband a message.

 

_Goodnight, darling._


End file.
